


Blaine It On the Alcohol

by ElliottRook



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e14 Blame It On the Alcohol, Good Sibling Finn Hudson, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRook
Summary: So we see Rachel Berry's House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza...then we see Blaine waking up in Kurt's bed, and nothing in between? Burt just leaves them in there and doesn't say anything to Kurt until the next episode? Finn doesn't have anything to say? I don't think so. NEEDS MOAR KLAINE. Here are the deets. Spoilers for 2x14, "Blame It On the Alcohol."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 22





	Blaine It On the Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't _not_ use that epically bad pun. And I'm aware that this is pretty plotless and completely indulgent of my inner Klaine fangirl. Enjoy.

Blaine was drunk. Hopelessly drunk.

Kurt hadn't spent a lot of time at Blaine's house, but he was fairly sure that Blaine's parents would absolutely not be okay with this.

Around ten, he finally calls Blaine's mother and explains that Blaine wants to stay over with him. She sounds suspicious--she knows that Kurt has a crush on her son even if Blaine himself is a bit blind--but Kurt assures her that Finn will be around, the three of them are going to crash in the living room on couches and in sleeping bags. It'll be a completely innocent all-dude sleepover. Even though this is a lie, sort of, Kurt knows Finn will have his back.

The truth is that Kurt is going to have to hide Blaine. Nothing will (probably) happen, but it's not exactly going to be the movies-and-popcorn innocent funfest that Kurt had described, either.

When Rachel's party winds down, Finn and Kurt both drive several friends home--a few of them have done this kind of thing before and manage to get inside without anyone realizing what's happening. Brittany stays with Santana, Mercedes crashes at Rachel's, and Puck's done this so often his mother barely bats an eye.

Blaine has to ride in the car while everyone else gets dropped off, and isn't feeling the greatest by the time Kurt finally puts his Navigator in park in the driveway, next to Blaine's car. Blaine had ridden with Kurt and Finn to the party, being unfamiliar with Lima, other than how to get to the Hummel-Hudson home.

"C'mon, Blaine. We need to get you to bed."

Blaine nods, sort of, but doesn't move to get out of the car. Kurt hops out, walks around the front, and opens Blaine's door. Blaine just kind of smiles.

"Oh, for pity's sake..." Kurt leans in and unbuckles the seatbelt, locks the car with the button on the door, and then wraps Blaine's arm around his shoulder, helping him out. He is very, very aware of the sexy scent of Blaine's cologne.

Kurt closes the car door and unlocks the house door as quietly as he can manage. It's difficult work, getting up the stairs with Blaine, but they manage somehow. Kurt is suddenly grateful that he has the room with the door directly across from the top of the stairs. He lets go of Blaine just long enough to shut the door behind them and flick on a light. Blaine is leaning against the wall and he squints his eyes shut at the suddenness of the light. "Dude," he says, speaking at last.

"Bed's right here," Kurt says, and tugs on Blaine's hand. Blaine shuffles to it, falls down on it, and lays back.

"Thanks," he says.

Kurt leans down and pulls off Blaine's shoes and socks, not wanting shoes in his bed. "How's your stomach?" he asks.

Blaine waves his hand in the air, indicating "okay." "Kurt in the car...no, _hurt_...s'okay now. 'S'warm in here..." Blaine murmurs, and Kurt tugs on his arms--his slightly buff, sexy arms--until Blaine sits up.

And then things turn more fun for Kurt. He puts his arms around Blaine's waist to help get his outermost sweater off, and Blaine doesn't fight him at all. Kurt runs his hands over Blaine's back and chest, and Blaine just grins stupidly. Kurt knows it isn't really fair, Blaine is completely inebriated and may not even remember this in the morning, but he can't help himself. Blaine is just _too_ attractive--the shirt that he's wearing is clearly a layering piece, and it is snug. Sexy and snug.

"C'mon, Blaine, let's get you properly in bed..." Kurt rushes over, pushes the blankets aside, coaxes Blaine to the uncovered half of the bed, and places the covers atop him.

"Thanks..." Blaine says again, and is asleep within seconds.

Kurt turns on the lights by his mirror and turns off the overhead light, then goes through his regular bedtime routine as quietly as possible. He hears Finn coming in as he's finishing up with his skincare, and he opens the bedroom door to shed some light on the staircase.

"Meet me in the bathroom," Finn whispers.

The bathroom is between their rooms, and while they usually lock each other out, sometimes it's convenient when they're plotting to hide things from Burt and Carole--like tonight.

"Everyone get home okay?" Kurt asks.

Finn nods. "Yeah. Hardest part was convincing Santana to let Sam out of the car, but I don't think anyone got caught. You?"

Kurt purses his lips. "Well. I dropped off almost everyone."

"Almost?"

"You can't tell Dad and Carole," Kurt says. "I promise I'll take care of it in the morning."

"Care of what?" Finn asks, and then just bolts into Kurt's room.

Kurt winces as Finn catches sight of Blaine.

"Dude! You're going to do it _here_?"

"No!" Kurt grabs Finn's arm. "He's too drunk to go home. He's just crashing."

Finn narrows his eyes. "Kurt. We're cool now, and I've got your back, but...where are you going to sleep? 'Cause I'm not _that_ comfortable."

Kurt flushes.

"And if you go sleep on the couch, Mom and Burt are gonna know something's up."

"Well...I mean I guess I'll just have to share the bed with him." Kurt wants to crawl in a hole and die. "But I promise, it's just platonic. I'm not going to jump him...not like this. This isn't...isn't how I want it. I want him to know what's going on..."

It's Finn's turn to wince. "Okay. Enough. I'm going to bed. I promise I won't tell, just please...stop." He passes back through the bathroom and Kurt hears the lock on Finn's door click.

Kurt goes back into his room, locks his own side, and begins to change clothes. He can't help the shiver of excitement that runs through him at being naked in the same room that Blaine is in, however briefly, but once he gets his flannel pajama pants on he's overcome with a sense of wrongness at the idea of crawling into bed with Blaine even just shirtless. Unless Blaine's ripping the shirt off of him, he hasn't earned it--so Kurt adds an undershirt to his usual bed ensemble. He turns off the lights at his mirror and gingerly climbs into bed on his side.

He swears to himself that he's going to stay there on his own side, but his resolve quickly fades and he finds himself inching towards Blaine's warmth until there's so little space between them that the blankets don't dip down to divide them.

Kurt finally tries to relax a little, feeling quite comfortable, but then he realizes that in all of his daydreams of eventually being with Blaine, this was always the side of the bed he pictured himself having--at least when there were sides to be had.

Suddenly, Blaine stirs, and a hand lands on Kurt's thigh, dangerously close to--Kurt fights the thought, this isn't how he imagined his first time _in bed_ with another guy would go and it just wouldn't be right to take advantage of Blaine like that, especially since Blaine had asked to remain just friends for the time being.

Kurt holds his breath, trying not to think too much about that hand while at the same time reaching down to move it. Unfortunately this wakes Blaine even further.

"Mmm...wher'm'I?"

"Blaine, Blaine, it's Kurt. The party, remember?"

"Nnnnghh..." Blaine rolls on his side, facing Kurt, and buries his face into Kurt's shoulder, casually tossing an arm across Kurt's belly. Kurt raises his free arm to stroke Blaine's cheek, and plants a kiss on the other boy's forehead.

"Get some sleep," Kurt whispers.

While it still takes Kurt a long time to take his own advice, the rest of his time awake is achingly pleasant, imagining what this might be like when Blaine is aware of what he's doing. Today has been a goldmine of fuel for his mental images. He pictures Blaine sweetly rumpled, and after seeing what Blaine looks like out of uniform--the hair _alone_ is amazing--it's easy to imagine.

It's light out when Kurt is woken up. Blaine is stirring, and Kurt instantly freezes. He's moved in his sleep and his back is to the older boy. Blaine doesn't seem to be quite awake, but he rolls over, murmurs something unintelligible--" _warrrrm_ " might be it--and tosses his arm around Kurt again. Blaine's nose is cold on Kurt's neck, and Kurt suddenly realizes he's the little spoon. And Blaine might have morning wood.

Kurt is very suddenly _done_ sleeping, even though he doesn't have to be. He hears his dad getting up and moving around and even that, somehow, doesn't detract from the perfection of the moment. He just lays there, reveling in the feeling. He's aware of _warm_ and _safe_ and maybe even _cared for_ \--he doesn't let himself think the L word, because he's still fighting with the knowledge that Blaine is unconscious and _none of this should be happening_. Yet.

Kurt hears Carole leave the house--probably headed out for grocery shopping. Kurt just lays quietly, drinking it in, until he hears Finn stirring, too. Kurt slowly, carefully, regretfully moves Blaine's arm off of him, and Blaine actually whimpers in protest and tries to cling to him. Kurt's heart skips a beat, but he holds Blaine's arm off of him and gets out of bed. Blaine curls into the fetal position.

Kurt knocks on the bathroom door and Finn opens up.

"Can I shower first? I'm going to have to get Blaine up soon and sneak him out."

Finn shrugs. "Whatever, I'll just go play Call of Duty."

After his shower, Kurt throws on his robe and is sitting at his vanity, working through his skincare routine when he hears Burt in the kitchen. If he's making breakfast, that's going to make this so much harder. Kurt wonders if he'll be able to refuse to stop and eat without arousing suspicion.

"Hey Kurt!" Burt yells from downstairs. "Come gimme a hand with these eggs!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" Kurt works his moisturizer furiously, he has to hurry now. Hopefully Blaine will have the sense to stay in bed through breakfast--Kurt tries to remember if there are sticky notes in his school bag so he can leave a note where Blaine can't miss it.

"What the hell is a shirred egg? Is that--is that the same thing as a scrambled egg?"

Kurt can hear Burt's heavy steps on the stairs and fights the rising panic--and then the door bursts open.

"What the hell is this? Today was the day you were gonna teach me all about brunch."

Kurt leans around the small wall between the bed and the vanity area. "I'll be down in a sec!" he repeats, and realizes a full three seconds too late that Burt thought the body in bed was him. He might've gotten away with it if he'd known that.

And of course, this is when Blaine suddenly rolls over, destroying any last chances of Burt _not_ realizing there was another guy in Kurt's bed. "...where am I?"

Kurt curses himself for finding it adorable.

"Oh, I'm sorry...uh...my bad..." Burt backs slowly out of the room, leaving Kurt with a horrified look on his face.

Blaine rolls back over.

Kurt blazes through his routine and then shakes Blaine awake.

"My _head_..." Blaine groans.

"Blaine, Blaine, you're at my house," Kurt reminds him. "We went to Rachel Berry's Trainwreck Party Extravaganza last night, remember?"

"Unnnnnnhh..." Blaine sits up slowly. "My head is killing me."

"I'll get you some aspirin." Kurt dashes into the bathroom and brings back the pills and some water, which Blaine gratefully takes. After he's swallowed the painkillers, he finally takes a look at his surroundings.

"Kurt...is this your room?"

"Yes."

"It's...s'nice." Blaine almost nods in approval, but lifts a hand to his forehead almost as soon as he moves. "So this is...your bed?"

"Yes, Blaine, my room, my bed."

"Did you sleep here, too?"

Kurt's breath hitches. "Yeeeesss..."

Blaine frowns. "Did...we...?"

"What? No! Nonononono, _God_ no, Blaine."

"Oh, thank God." At Kurt's frown, Blaine clarifies. "I mean...I don't know, but I thought it was weird that I didn't remember anything like that. But I don't remember getting here, either, so, you know...I just hated to think I had no memory of my first time."

Kurt smiles. So Blaine's definitely a virgin, too. But he can't enjoy the thought of them losing their v-cards together, because he has _got_ to get Blaine out. "Yeah. Um. Do you think you can drive? Because that was my dad a minute ago and he had no idea you were here."

"What? _Shit_ , Kurt," Blaine says. "Yeah, it's gonna suck, but I can get out of here. I hope you're not in too much trouble."

"I called your mom. She thinks you and me and Finn had a sleepover. Like, movies and sleeping bags, innocent sleepover. So _you_ shouldn't be, about the drinking, or about...you know...sleeping. With me. But not--not like that." Kurt kind of wants to crawl in a hole and die, again.

"Thanks, Kurt." Blaine stands up, and manages to stay upright this time. "Can I borrow some sunglasses, though?" he asks, squinting. "Not that you haven't done enough, but...it's very sunny."

"Sure," Kurt says, handing Blaine a pair of hot pink plastic sunglasses.

Blaine puts them on, checks his pocket for his phone, and nods. "Thanks for covering for me. I would be so grounded."

"I think _I_ might be so grounded, Blaine, but it's okay. Come on, let me walk you out."

Blaine is rubbing at his temples when Kurt closes the door behind him, but he manages to get his car around Finn's and out the driveway, so Kurt figures he was right about being okay to drive. Just very headachey.

Kurt hears Burt banging around in the kitchen. "Did he go?" Burt asks.

"Yeah, Dad."

"We're _so_ going to talk later. You're not leaving the house today. And you might want to go to your room. Definitely don't want to be in here right this minute."

"Sorry, Dad," Kurt says, and there's no response. He quietly goes upstairs and crawls back into his unmade bed. He lays over on Blaine's side and breathes in deeply of Blaine's cologne. Maybe, just once, he can leave the sheets on the bed for a second week.

He knows there's going to be hell to pay later with his dad, but as he quietly drifts into a nap, dreaming of Blaine, smelling his scent and remembering how it felt to spoon, he has a really hard time feeling guilty about anything.


End file.
